


"Lent" [A FNAF AU Fic]

by mysticmlynn3



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticmlynn3/pseuds/mysticmlynn3
Summary: "Lent" is a name of a song by Autoheart that I think summarizes this story a bit, I just love the song.Anyhow, the start of the story starts slow, but then William is in a depressing mood, and does something.
Relationships: William Afton | Dave Miller & Henry Emily
Kudos: 13





	"Lent" [A FNAF AU Fic]

Chapter One:

\---11PM, Fredbear's Diner.---

Very late to do continue paperworks, but atlast, they won't do themselves, so Henry must finish them, there are only a few left, and William and he could go home. Speaking of William, is he still snoozing away on the couch? Henry turned over to his right, and surely there, William was asleep on the couch, 5th time he fell asleep on the job. "Oh bugger." Henry spoke. He got up and walked to William, and shook him slightly. "Hey, sleepyhead." William murmured a few words, and Henry shook him again, but with little more force. "You got to wake up and help cooperate." Henry said. William opened his eyes a little, "Isn't it still 9??" "11, actually." "Oh dear." "Yeah, anyways." Henry gave him a cup of coffee. "Just in case you don't fall asleep on the job." William took the cup. "We're still on the clock?" "Yeah, these paperworks won't be left here unfinished." Henry said, chuckling. William smiled slightly, and turned his direction somewhere else.

Henry noticed this odd behaviour, William's been,,let's say gloomy these past 3 days, no was no reason why, at least not what Henry knows. "Hey, is there something going on??" Henry said. William faced his direction, saw the worried look in his face. "Oh, I'm fine." William said, with a smile. "I just woke up, I hope I didn't light up any red flags." William said. "Oh no, just concerned. Your behavior has been,,different, these past few days." Henry said. "Just looking out for you." "Well, we're not dating anymore, I don't see why you're still looking after me." William chuckled. Henry rolled his eyes, "Well as a friend, I figured I can be your side still, as a guardian angel, or something." "Hm, 'guardian angel?' That's cute." William chuckled. "Anyways, I'm going to finish up the last of the paperworks, what are you going to do?" Henry asked. ",,I think I'm going to wait in my car, and wait for you."

"Alright, that sounds like a plan." Henry gave a thumbs up. William grabbed his coat and left for the door. The night sky was surely beautiful, and the city lights helped too. But even then, it still didn't lift his spirits. He entered his purple buick riviera, and already in a bad state. He felt like a failure for letting his true emotions slip out, and not only to anyone, but his best friend, Henry, who he's supposed to tell everything to. "Ah what's the point of hiding anymore?" William spoke. "If I'm not happy, why should I hide my sadness?" There was a quick second of silence. "This isn't,,even sadness." "This is more than that,,it's depression." As much he didn't want to believe it, it was true. His life, and state of mind, they were all horrible, horrible like him.

He broke down, crying. Just great, crying in a car, 11PM. There are a few sniffles and some strained breaths, and hiccups. It was supposed to be good to let it all out, but it wasn't. He still felt horrible, each second he cried, he still felt guilt, and weakness. Why was he so goddamn weak?!! William punched the wheel of the car, almost hitting the horn. "WHY???" "WHYY???" he screamed, on the outside of his car, his screams were barely audible, for no one to hear, just like his screams were when Mary abused him,,Mary. That's why he's like this. That,,monster has hurt him, beat him, cut him, manipulated him, weaken him, he can't even stare at the mirror without seeing the scars Mary marked on him, can't have a day where he doesn't think of her and her torments, can't have a day without cutting himself because of her and what pain she has caused on him. Can't continue to LIVE life, because of her,,,"She has won, hasn't she?" ,,And at that moment, he knew what he had to do,,

[Inside Fredbear's Diner]

"Phew, that should take care of it." Henry said. He packed up his stuff and keys, he can't wait to go home and see his children and wife,,which reminds him, is William still here? Oh well. As he picked up some work stuff he would do at home, he heard a car, starting up, the screeching tires,,and at last, a distant crash. "Wh- William??" As he ran to the exit door, he heard distant crashes, one after another. "William??" He said as he flung open the door. He didn't see his car, only heard horns blaring, and the tire marks on the dirt, leading to the edge of the cliff. He ran to the edge, and saw something he wished he hadn't seen, William's car in the bottom, beaten up and crushed. "WILLIAM?!?!?!" Henry screamed. Henry got to his car fast and drove to where William was as quickly as possible, during the drive, he called the police. "Hello?? Yes, I need an ambulance to Fredbear's Diner, my friend has been badly hurt!! please come quick!!" He hung up and saw that he was near the crash. 

He hit the brakes fast, the seatbelt nearly choked him, opened up the door and ran to the wrecked car, tripping to where William was. "WILLIAM?!?!?!" William was upside-down, passed out, all cut up and bruised. "Oh dear god!!" Henry yelled. He struggled getting the underweight man out of the car, the car was so beat up it trapped William inside. But Henry being a heavy set man, he tried with his might to open the crunched up door. The horns of the car tuned out, everything did, and all he heard was his fasten heartbeat and breath. At this point he was in tears, he's not going to lose a friend, not like this. At the last minute, he finally opened the door up. He practically had to drag William out of the car, oh there was so much blood, cuts and bruises on William's body. Henry hugged him close, close to his heart. "William??' He sniffed out, his face was red, and his eyes were puffy. "Please, please don't leave me." He pleaded. The ambulances were finally there, the sirens were deafening to him, he didn't hear the men asking to step away from the scene, he just wanted to hold his unconscious friend close to him, not leaving him.

[To Be Continued]


End file.
